Love bug
by Serrye
Summary: Sequel to 'Fox and the Hound'. Shino&Kiba pairing. Yaoi people! sexual conent and bad language. During a training session Shino's advanses force Kiba to make some interesting revelations, what will the beast ninja do?...


Love bug

The afternoon sun blazed down onto the dense forest, scorching the leaves of the huge secluded trees. Bird song and cricket strumming buffered the silence, a shaded branch cracked, perking the ears of the dark eyes Genin lying in wait in the seclusion of a huge dark tree. The hooded ninja sniffed the air, baring his sharp wolf like teeth, his black eyes scanned for movement under the thick fur of his hood. "You smell him, Akamaru?" the ninja whispered looking over at his small canine companion. The white and chocolate furred dog gave a quiet growl, the scruff of his neck bristling as he sniffed the air. "Yeah, me too… But where is he" The Genin muttered, his sharp black eyes scanning the woodland below.

Akamaru growled, the fur of his neck bristling, Kiba tried to jump out of the way but it was too late, he was caught in the swarm. "Shit!" he snarled as the cloud of tiny insects encased around him, lifting him from the branch and lowering him to ground level, dropping him with a thud. "Damn it Shino you said no bugs!" Kiba snapped at his team mate as he stepped out of the shadows, Shino gave a lazy shrug "I lied" he admitted quietly as his bugs crawled back into his skin. Akamaru jumped down in front of Kiba barking at Shino angrily. Kiba let out a sigh, stroking the puppy's back "Forget it Akamaru, you go ahead and get a drink from the lake, we're done here" he said with a small smile, raising to his feet slowly he brushed himself off watching his companion trot off, snorting at Shino with distain.

"Just because it's a training exercise doesn't mean you can cheat, Shino" Kiba huffed eyeing him with annoyance. There was a brief moment of silence between the two ninja until Shino lunged forwards pinning Kiba against a think tree trunk. Kiba's black eyes widened as Shino smirked at him from behind his circular sun glasses. Kiba's brows furrowed taken off guard by his team mates predatory body language. "Shino, what are you doin'?" he questioned cautiously.

"Trying a new tactic" Shino responded blankly, claiming Kiba's lips quickly before the beast ninja could respond. Kiba's eyes closed, he moaned as Shino forced his way into his mouth, their tongues warring against each other. The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck prickled, reaching out he grabbed Shino's jacket, clutching it with both hands. _'How can this be happening?'_ Kiba's brain swirled.

Kiba melted against the tree trunk, he'd longed to kiss Shino's lips ever since they were teamed together and now it was happening. He felt light headed, the insect ninja's earthy scent was so intoxicating it made his stomach tighten. Shino's hands were cool against his chest as he unzipped Kiba's jacket, exploring his body over his fishnet undershirt. Kiba's brows furrowed when his chest gave a dull thud _'What do I tell Naruto!'_ His mind urged, a twinge of guilt shot through him. _'Naruto?... Why am I thinking about Naruto?'_ Kiba pulled away from Shino's mouth blinking away the thought as boy's mouth claimed his neck. Kiba panted through his lax mouth, His eyes distant, his hands dropped to his sides while his thoughts reeled.

'_Would he get mad?... of course not! You're just fuck buddies!... Anyway why would he give a shit? He's too hung up on Sasuke... Ouch!'_ Kiba flinched when Shino pinched his nipple, groaning as Shino's other hands cupped his crotch. _'Fuck, what's he doing?!... He want's sex here? No!'_ Kiba grabbed Shino's wrist pulling his hand up to rest on his hip, wincing as Shino sucked hard on his neck "No! no marks!" Kiba muttered gruffly, pulling Shino's head back. Shino smiled, claiming his mouth once again, their teeth connecting as Shino invaded him clumsily, Kiba screwed his eyes shut, trying to relax.

'_He's so clumsy… Naruto's touch is so different. He's so passionate… His skins so much softer… Smells better too…. Oh shit, I'm comparing!... Why am I comparing? Why am I thinking about this stuff!' _Kiba gasped when Shino moved back to his neck, nibbling his skin. Kiba's eyes lidded, lost in thought while Shino's hand slipped back down to his crotch _'Naruto understands that no means no too!' _Kiba snickered grabbing Shino's wrist. The insect ninja pulled out of Kiba's grip, snaking his hand under his fish net shirt and into the waistband of his grey pants. Kiba shivered _'What the fuck?'_ Kiba frowned as Shino's teethed grazed his ear, his hot breath making stomach turn _'This is wrong… It feels wrong… Why does it feel wrong?'_ Kiba screwed his eyes shut, grabbing the tree truck, trying to ground himself.

'_Why's he doing this now… what's changed?... It doesn't feel right… I don't want this'_ Kiba's thought's raced while Shino squeezed his half hard cock. _'Why don't I want this?... I've fucked Naruto out in the open loadsa times… But it's exciting with him… This just feels trashy…'_ A dull throb reverberated through him. _'Is it me?... Was I just kidding myself about Shino?'_ he thought, his breath hitching as Shino sucked his nipple. _'Naruto would have me hard already… His touch is electric… and his kisses…'_ Kiba groaned and Shino tugged at his now aching hard on. _'Shit, just thinking about him gets me stiff!… Man, that mouth… and when he holds me-'_ His eyes shoot open as the realisation hit him _'Fuck, I'm in love with Naruto!' _he swallowed hard, clamping his hand over Shino's wrist in a death grip. He panted, his skin pale and clammy, his heart thundering. Shino stopped pulling back to look at him with furrowed brows. _'That's it… That's why this feels so wrong… He's not Naruto…' _Kiba said to himself feeling his cheeks flush, his stomach back flipping at the thought. "What's wrong?" Shino snapped him from his daze, Kiba looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shino I... I can't do this…" Kiba spluttered , pulling Shino's hands from his pants. Shino's brows furrowed at him, studying Kiba's frightened face behind his glasses. "What changed?" Shino questioned sceptically taking a step back. Kiba shook his head _'Everything!'_ his mind screamed out; He blinked, trying to steady his flustered nerves "It doesn't feel right" he offered simply, his eyes falling to the floor, suddenly self-conscious. Shino raised an eyebrow at him, pouting behind the tall collar of his jacket while he processed the words "Is there someone else?" he asked stoically. Kiba felt his cheeks burn, risking a glance at Shino he nodded, suddenly not trusting his voice.

Shino let out a disappointed sigh, putting his hands in his pockets he nodded at his team mate. "Guess I got there too late huh?" Shino muttered at him. Kiba gave a quiet laugh; nodding his head "Yeah I guess so" he responded _'Eleven months too late'_ his mind snickered. Kiba shook the thought away, pushing off the tree he took a deep shaky breath _'What the fuck do I do now?'_ he thought, zipping up his jacket.

He ran a clawed hand through his hair breathing a sigh, looking down to see Akamaru trotting towards him with a thick stick in his mouth. "I'm sorry" he said simple before walking into the shadows of the forest his puppy following swiftly behind.

Kiba walked blindly through the woods and into the village. His mind was whirling. He felt lost and out of balance, he sniffed, wiping the tears from his chin with the back of his hand, angry for letting himself cry. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ he thought to himself as he wandered through the quiet streets. _'Do I tell him? How can I?... He's in love with Sasuke!' _He thought with a sigh, hearing Akamaru whimper as he padded beside him. _'Man this is a mess… If I tell him he'll probably freak out… but is meaningless sex going to be enough, now?… Ah who am I kidding! It was never meaningless to me; but… Naruto…'_ he ran a hand through his hair, Akamaru yapped up at him, grabbing his attention. "I can't tell him! It'll get weird…" Kiba insisted, talking to the pup seriously. Akamaru whimpered at him, Kiba shook his head, his eyes drifting away again.

'_I can't just give him up… I crave him too much…'_ the thought to himself honestly. _'How could I let myself get so attached!'_ he snickered, shaking his head, annoyed with himself. _'This has never happened to me before… What do I do?'_ he asked himself as turned a corner, Akamaru barked, dragging him back to reality he paused and looked ahead, wide eyed he stared up at an apartment complex. He was standing at the foot of a wooden stairwell; he gulped as Akamaru made a groaning noise. _'Why the hell would I come here?!'_ He yelled at himself as he looked up at the steps leading to Naruto's apartment. He groaned, shaking his head at the floor. "What the hell's wrong with me?" he muttered rubbing his eyes hopelessly. Akamaru scratched at his ankle, moaning up at him. He looked down at the puppy. "I can't just waltz in!" He insisted to the dog motioning to the stairs. Akamaru sniffed at him, looking up at the doorway pointedly before glancing back at his master. Kiba raised an eyebrow at the stair case, dropping his shoulders as he looked back to his companion "This is a bad idea, you know that right?" he asked Akamaru with a lopsided smile. Akamaru growled at him, swiping his claw at Kiba's ankle "Ok, ok! I'm goin'… you stayin' here?" he replied. Akamaru snorted through his nose at him before trotting off across the street. Kiba shook his head "Let's get this over with" he muttered climbing the steps.


End file.
